


The Boy King

by SuperFlarrowLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel Possessing John Winchester, Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: While on a case Sam and Dean split up running away from a werewolf. Sam gets kidnapped by The Yellow Eyed Demon who tells him that he is his real father. Will Dean find his brother?
Relationships: Azazel & Sam Winchester, Azazel/Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were at their hotel room. Dean was in front of the bathroom mirror cleaning the wounds that the shadow had left on his face.

"Find anything, Sammy?" Dean asked. His mouth opened wide so his cheek would be stretched for him to clean the wounds properly.

"A family was found dead out on a camping trip and their hearts were missing," Sam informed, from the small round table he was sitting at, looking at his computer.

"Who found them?" Dean asked, he had a small cotton ball on his hand and gave a small last touch on the wounds.

"Martin Somers and his son Chase found them when they were going camping," Sam said.

"So, are we thinking werewolf?" Dean asked, he came in the room and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Could be," Sam said.

"Let's go visit them," said Dean. He got close to his bed and took his bag. Sam stood quickly and closed shut his laptop.

"Do you think we'll be able to see Dad again?" Sam asked while he put on his detective suit.

"I don't know but I hope we do," said Dean.

Somewhere In New York

Sam knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Somers, my name is Agent Parker and this is my partner, Agent Smith," Sam pointed at Dean. "We would like to ask you a few questions," said Sam.

Martin stared weirdly at them, he of course noticed the marks on their faces, as if they'd been attacked by a lion. He extended his arm to let them in.

"What's this about?" Somers asked. He closed the door softly.

"The bodies you and your son found," Sam answered.

"I've already talked to other detectives about this," said Somers.

"We are aware, but we are new to this case and we wanted to talk to you personally," said Sam.

"Did you know them?" asked Dean.

"My son knew their kids. He uh, he goes to school with them. They had a very strong bond," Somers said sadly.

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt them?" Dean asked decently.

"No one I can think of," said Somers.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked

"Well there was this one time when he got into an altercation with his co-worker," Somers said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We were hanging out at a bar with our wives, then this guy came to us and started yelling about him stealing money and setting him up," Somers said.

"Alright I hear you... If there's anything or anyone else you can think of, give us a call, okay?" said Sam. He handed over a white card with their fake names

on it along with the phone number.

Martin received it and nodded his head.

Sam and Dean took a small bow towards the man they had just interrogated, walked towards the door and let themselves out.

After a couple of hours, they were in a diner. Sam was having his usual healthy salad and Dean his usual hamburger.

"Do you think he was lying to us?" asked Dean, with onion falling out of his mouth.

"I don't know but I think he probably was," said Sam with a disgusted face.

"I think we should check out the crime scene," said Dean as he cleaned his mouth with a tissue.

Later on, after Sam and Dean ate, they headed out to the crime scene.

"So, this is where Martin and Chase found the family," said Sam, looking around the place. Dean followed.

"Hey Dean, I found more blood!" yelled Sam, as he kneeled to have a better look at the fallen leaves on the woods ground.

Dean ran over to Sam.

"Looks like someone was trying to get away," said Dean.

"Or they were moved," Sam suggested. Suddenly, as they were following the trace, they heard a snarl coming from the trees around them.

"Dean," Sam said nervously.

"I heard it too Sammy," Dean said.

After a second, a black werewolf came out of its hiding and jumped in front of them.

"Holy shit," said Dean. He extended his arms and opened his hands and tried to calm the wolf down.

"Told you it was a werewolf," Sam said, doing the same as Dean.

"Oh, shut up," said Dean.

"Run," said Sam. They took off running as fast as they could. They were zigzagging around the trees as they tried to escape the huge werewolf that was chasing them.

"We need to split up," said Dean.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"Trust me!" Dean yelled back.

Sam didn't like the idea, but he crossed his fingers and went the opposite way.

Sam hid behind a tree. He held his breath tight because he knew the werewolf was getting closer. Sam stood still as a statue as the wolf sniffed the tree he was behind of. The wolf moved his paws towards him and suddenly ran away. Sam sighed in relief. After a couple of minutes still in hiding, in case it came back, there was gunshot and a whimper from the wolf. I hate when he's right, he thought. He came out from behind the tree and headed to meet Dean and the dead werewolf.

Just as Sam was about to leave, he was hit by an unexpected force and got knocked to the ground.

"Hiya Sammy," said a woman.

Painfully, Sam got up from the ground as he rubbed his forehead. He turned around slowly almost losing balance. There was Meg standing along with other two demons.

"Meg," Sam growled. "What do you want?" Sam rubbed his forehead once again.

"My father would like to speak with you," Meg answered, she motioned the two demons to grab him.

Sam quickly gets up and was about to run away when he bumped into another figure.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Sam," John said. Sam smiled in relief; he gave a step forward to hug his dad but John received him with a punch in the face before he gave another step.

Meanwhile Dean was getting up from the ground as he pushed the dead werewolf off of him.

He looked around to see if he could find Sam, but after walking and walking and no luck, the panic started.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. There was no answer, the only sound was the supreme quietness.

"Sammy!" He yelled again.

Still hearing no answer, Dean took out his phone from his pocket to call him. As he put the phone on his ear, he heard another phone ringing. He walked towards the ringing and as he looked down at the leaves, there was a small light coming from the same phone that was ringing; Sam's phone.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, panicking even more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sioux Falls** _

Dean looked for Sam all night but there was no trace to follow. Once he realized that he needed help, he raced to Bobby's house.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled as he opened the door. Bobby, alarmed from his sleep, was about to shoot until Dean yelled. "It's me!" Dean yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I could've shot you!" Bobby yelled back with his forehead bright from the sweat.

"Sam's missing," Dean said quickly.

"What do you mean missing?" Bobby asked, his eyebrows wrinkled.

"We were on a case and we were being chased by a werewolf when we got split up. I tried to call him; I found his phone but he wasn't there," Dean explained also sweating.

"Are you sure he isn't back at the hotel?" Bobby asked, giving the situation another name.

"No, he would've called. I think he's been kidnapped," Dean said.

"Maybe he's still in the woods," Bobby said "We can check it out in the morning."

In the Woods

Next morning, Dean and Bobby arrived at the woods. Dean took Bobby to exact place that he had found Sam's phone.

"This is where I found his phone," said Dean, pointing at the ground.

"Hey, Dean, do you smell that?" Bobby asked as he sniffed.

"It smells like..." said Dean.

"Sulfur," Dean and Bobby said at the same time with their eyes wide open.

_**With Sam** _

Sam opened his eyes suddenly. He realized what had happened god knows how long ago. He sat up quickly to escape, although, he expected there to be bars surrounding him but it was just a normal room and he was on a rather comfortable bed covered on super clean white sheets.

"Dean?" Sam called out as he stood in front of the door and tried to break free, finding that the door was locked. He feels his pockets for one of his weapons but he found none.

"Figured," Sam said to himself. He looked around the windowless room for some other way out. He moved the bed a few inches from the wall but there was just dry and dirty wall behind it. He hit the walls to see how thick they were so he could maybe break through them.

"Useless," he said. He tried hitting the door hardly with his foot. He suddenly stopped kicking, there was noise coming from the other side of it. Sam put his ear against the door to be able to listen and figure out what was going on. After a few seconds of listening through the door, it opened suddenly, hitting Sam on the face. Sam took a few steps back and stared at the man that had just come into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"You can call me Azazel," said the man as he came in and sat comfortably on the bed.

"Let me guess… Meg's daddy, huh?" Sam chuckled. "Get me the hell out of here!" Sam threatened.

"Really, Sammy? Is that the way to talk to your father?" asked Azazel with a grin.

"My what? Oh…" he laughed. "you demons and your mind games," he threw a chuckle, showing that he wasn't even shaken by him.

"Isn't it obvious Sammy? I'm your father," said Azazel with a quite threatening smile.

"I already have a father, thank you very much," said Sam.

"That's what Mary told John but she was lying," Azazel explained.

"This... this has to be a mistake," said Sam. His right eyelid starter trembling non-stop.

"Well it's not," Azazel still had that ridiculous smile on his face, and seeing Sam freaking out as he was, made him feel even better.

"I don't believe you and there's nothing that you say or do that will make me believe you," Sam said with his teeth tightened and his eyes big and mad.

"Well then Sammy let me show you," Azazel said as he patted his legs with both his hands and got up from the bed. He held Sam's shoulder and with his other hand he snapped his fingers, making them disappear into thin air.

_**Sioux Falls** _

"What would demons want with Sam?" Bobby asked as they walked into his place.

"Maybe it's uh… because of those visions he's been having," Dean guessed. He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Visions?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yeah, well… for a while now Sam's been having these visions about things that are going to happen so we've been trying to stop those

things from happening, and I bet the only person who knows the real reason is dad but he's just not picking up," Dean said.

"Balls! I didn't see that one coming!" said Bobby. "Alright, let me try to call him," Bobby got his phone from his pocket and started dialing. "You should go get some rest" Bobby said.

"You're probably right." Dean said. He rubbed his whole face and went to find a place to lie down.

_**With John** _

At Azazel's dark and hidden chambers, John Winchester sat on the floor in one of the many cells in the place captive by Azazel and his

minions. As John stared at the door, planning his escape, he heard the door being opened.

"Hey John." Meg said, as she held the cell door open.

"What do you want?" John asked dryly.

"Just letting you know we got little Sammy," Meg smiled proudly. John looked up at her as his face changed from pissed to worried.

"That's right, John, and it's only a matter of time before he turns into one of us," Meg said with a grin.

"That'll never happen," he said with confidence.

"Well Sam is my little brother so... it'll happen. We just need to give it time," Meg said as she put her back against the wall right next to were John was sitting.

John saw his opportunity. He pushed Meg's feet to make her fall on her ass, and when she did, he pulled a knife out of his back pocket and stabbed her hardly on her

As she complained dropped on the floor, John stood up and ran out the door and went to find his way out of the chamber.

_**With Sam** _

"Ahh…" Sam gasped hardly when he regained consciousness.

"Glad you're awake again, Sammy," Azazel said with a smile on his face.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, turning to all sides trying to figure out where the hell Azazel had taken him to. "Mom?" he said shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Exactly, Sammy. That's your mom," said Azazel with his arms crossed as he nodded his head in a weirdly disappointed way.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sam asked as he shut his eyes hardly.

"Because you needed to see for yourself son," Azazel smirked as he watched Mary gasping.

Mary turned around to see John with a huge satisfied smile on her face only this time John's eyes glowed yellow. Mary immediately got up and covered herself with one of the sheets and stared at him with shocked and mad eyes. "You," she stuttered.

"She knew you?!" Sam asked Azazel.

"Surprise!" Azazel moved his arms with sarcasm and after throwing a smirk, he shifted back into his normal form.

"What are you doing here? We already made a deal," Mary said, with the sheet still around her.

"Well now the deal has changed," Azazel said as he put his hands on the back of his head to make himself more comfortable. "And thank

you giving me the heir," he closed his eyes calmly.

"Heir?" Mary asked confused. After thinking for a second, she realized, "Oh god!" she gasped hardly. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he covered his face with both his hands. A second later he was on his knees, pitying himself for what he'd just

witnessed.

Azazel smiled and nodded gladly. "I tried to tell you Sammy," said Azazel as he watched Sam on the floor. He rubbed his hands together in excitement and when he was ready, he snapped his fingers to take Sam and himself to the present.

"I still won't do anything for you," Sam assured, still on the floor but they were both in his cell again.

"Oh, Sammy… your brother isn't going to find you, you might as well just give in," Azazel suggested with a slight shoulder move.

"I won't do anything you say. I don't care! Even if you're my father, that doesn't define me," Sam said as he stood up to face Azazel.

"Oh well… I tried to be nice," Azazel said sarcastically. Two guards suddenly appeared and grabbed Sam's arms and head hardly.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he struggled against them.

"Open his mouth," Azazel ordered the two demons sharply. Sam struggled even harder against the two soldiers as they were trying to open his mouth. Azazel took a knife from his back to slit his own arm. He lifted his arm and put his cut wrist against Sam's mouth.

"What did you do?" Sam asked as he had blood coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"This is called demon blood… and I just fed you mine," Azazel said.

"You're sick!" Sam said disgusted.

"You are my son Sam, you're the boy king," Azazel said as caressed his son's hair. "Until you learn to accept it, you'll stay here," he smiled. The two guards tied him up with chains against the wall. Sam tried everything to get out of them but nothing worked. Moments later he was alone, struggling to free himself up.

Sioux Falls

"Morning sleepyhead," said Bobby when he saw Dean coming down the stairs.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You got here around 9 pm and it's now noon, you do the math." Bobby laughed.

"You still couldn't get in touch with dad?" Dean asked. He walked towards the fridge to fix himself something to eat.

"Still nothing," Bobby said.

"There's got to be something," Dean said as he poured some coffee in the cup he'd just taken. A noise stopped the pouring, the door

opened suddenly, almost braking the wall.

"Dad?" Dean asked, shocked.

"We need to help Sam!" John was the one who stormed in. He was quite injured and scared. Dean and Bobby helped him up and took him to sit on the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked as he sat by his dad's side.

"Dean your father needs some rest," Bobby said. He handed a glass of water to John.

"Yeah, you're right," Dean said understandably. They carefully patched up John and laid him down.

_**With Sam** _

Meg came into Sam's cell with a rather chipper smile.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam asked as he sat up. His eyes squinted in distrust and his lips barely moved.

"Hello to you too, little brother," Meg said, she stood in front of him and lowered herself to level her face to Sam's.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Because it's time, Sammy."

"Time for what, bitch?" Sam asked, his teeth tightened.

"Your next batch," Meg said as she took a knife from her back and slit her wrist without even flinching. As he blood came out, she forcefully put her wrist against Sam's mouth and waited a couple of seconds to make sure he actually swallowed it.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Meg asked. Sam squinted with hatred again and spit all the blood on Meg's face.

"Rude!" Meg yelled at him pissed and slapped him in face as hard as she could. She took Sam's chained hand aggressively to wipe the blood off of her face.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you and your daddy," Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy… I'm sure you're not as cruel as someone who would hurt their own father, now are ya?"

"Don't care what you say blondie, I already have a father, and trust me, he's gonna wanna help me," Sam grinned.

"And how are you going to do that when you're chained up, Sammy?" Meg smirked back at him as she stood up and turned around to head for the door. Sam stood up quickly and extended his hands towards Meg's neck but the chains stopped him halfway and made him drop on his back.

"Nice try, Sammy," Meg said as she opened the door with a big laugh.

_**With Azazel** _

Azazel was sitting in his chair when Meg came in. "He's still defiant," Meg said as she opened her arms and his her thighs softly, trying to

show that Sam was a lost cause.

"Don't worry, daughter, he'll turn into one of us. It's only a matter of time," Azazel said calmly.

Sioux Falls

"So, your saying that this demon named Azazel is the one who kidnapped Sam?" Dean asked a couple of hours later as he watched Bobby

clean and cover John's wounds.

"Yes," John answered with a flinch that came from the pain.

"What does he want with Sam?" Bobby asked.

"He wants Sam because Sam is his… bi-ological s-son," John stuttered, not believing it himself.

"His what now?" Dean squinted hardly, thinking he heard the wrong words.

"Yes, Sam is his son… and- that means he is your half-brother," John said softly looking sadly at Dean.

"No, no! I refuse to believe that mom cheated on you! What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean yelled.

"Mary… she, uh- she made a deal with the demon a long time ago and the… demon changed into me, they had… sex and Mary ended up pregnant," John explained slowly as he found the words to summarize the whole situation.

"Oh my god!" Dean said as he sat down next to John trying to find balance to be able to take the news in.

"It wasn't your mother's fault, son, she didn't know," John said, trying to defend Mary as he patted his son's back, giving him some comfort.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Bobby asked softly, shaking his head in shock.

"I just found out about a month ago. I didn't know! And... I still love Sam even if he isn't technically mine, he's still my son," John said, convincing Dean and Bobby that he -of course- still cared.

"I need some air," Dean patted his legs and got up from the couch and walked out of the house.

"Dean!" John yelled and went after him.

"Just let him go," Bobby said as he pulled back John's arm. John pulled his arm free and limped after Dean anyway, who was already in his car ready to drive off.

"DEAN!" John yelled as he watched Dean, driving away.


End file.
